Run to me
by dragonstar368
Summary: Stan Is kinda OOC, but he fits. Parings: SandyXMaxwell HamtaroXBijou StanXOC Jewel Thanks!oh yea, flame, and I take out my marshmellows :
1. My Intro

I was a good little ham-ham, but broke out of my cage every morning to go to the clubhouse, I would be greeted by "Hamha!" all around. stan would then try to flirt with all the girls, including me. no one wondered why only I never resisted his attempts to charm me. he never got far because of his sister sandy, and her ribbon. I could see her now, reading with her Hamboy, maxwell, a book about the diffrent planets. I never resisted, because I like stan. he is cute and funny, brave and cool. everything i'm not. I'm not sure if he likes me back, he want's every hamgirl in the clubhouse to be his (sandy and penelope don't count) hamgirl. even me. I'm not pretty either, I couldn't tell him how I feel for the death of me.

He walked over. he was now past his early morning flirt stage, and on to the talk with my friends stage.  
"Hamha Jewel! what's happenin'?" I replyed in a meek voice saying "not much, you hit up on the girls this morning, for the 14 time this month." "Heh, sorry, can't help if you gals are hambabes though." came his reply. I lightly punched him, we were close friends, so he expected me to do that alot. I was one of the ones who could stop him like sandy. I don't think he likes me back, since he talks about pashmina all the time. "Stan?" I said, "Uh-huh... was that a cheeseburger and fries, or should I add a pepsi?" we stared at eachother for about 10 seconds, then burst out laughing so hard, everyham turned to look at us, rolling on the floor with laughter, Then sweatdropped, and went back to work. this was to be expected of us.

I realized, maybe... just maybe... he could like me... If I tried to tell him, and maybe work a little harder on being a good friend to him, maybe, just maybe, this could work out.


	2. Help me

I spoke privately with sandy. "Sandy?" "yes? What like, happened this morning?" "Your brother cracked a joke." "Fweh, shoulda like, guessed, waddya like, need?" "When he flirts with me tomorrow, don't drag him away please..." "Ahhh... thats it, you like, love my bro." "Uhhhh... not... really..." "Like, ya don't hafta like, hide it." "Okay, I do." "Like, Thats the kind of romance, I'm like, talkin' about!" She crept away, and I had a feeling, somthing big was about to happen...

I walked over to stan again. "wazzup homedawg!" He happily greeted me with. "Still not much..." I said. "Somthin' wrong?" He asked cautiosly, like I was a lit bomb or somthing, I realized I was crying, why couldn't I be brave too? "I'm really fine..." I said, sniffling. I Kush-Kushed, to wipe my tears away, and went back to talking with him.

we talked for a while, until it was time to go, we said goodbye, and went our own seprate paths. 


	3. Matchmaker gone wrong

Sandy, as it turns out, was setting up a "game" of matchmaker. I facepawed when I found out. she came up to me "Hey, like, this is like, gonna be great!" I chatted with her nalittle bit while the boys got stan to go to the park, after he was gone,I was shown a shortcut to the park to beat him there. I walked along the path for a bit, then closed my eyes and wistled, I didn't notice I took a turn into the dark forest, giant cats and dogs (Pumas and wolves) Live there! we were banned from there. I didn't know it at the time however, so I kept on walking.

Meanwhile, stan waited at the park, kicking his feet on the bench by the big people fountain. He suddenly heard a scream in the distance. "What the? That sounds like... JEWEL! ohnohnohono! I'M COMING JEWEL!" I'm gonna have to leave, and that hot hambabe the guys got me out here for, will wait! He with that, rushed off into the path to the clubhouse.

He quickly realized that the screams were close to his right now, he could also hear snarling, and see yellow eyes glinting through the trees. he ran to the noise, getting scratched by branches, and pummled by the wind. just in time he found her, pinned down by her left paw by-

_  
Wait till the next chapter to find out! 


	4. Rare occurrences

-Puma. she struggled, but the puma screwed her other paw to the tree. stan watched as she fell limp against the ground, and the puma started to run off. he swiftly shook off the shock of the matter, and Jumped on the puma's tail, not even comprehending what danger he was in.

Back at the clubhouse... "Zee' should zook for zem, zev'e been gone too zong..." Bijou whispered. hamtaro went over and cuddled her, being her hamboy and all. "they like, totally have, like, gone away? I'm like so worried about like, my bro..." sandy also piped up. Boss stepped up on his stool "We will have a search party for stan and jewel! Who's with me!" he shouted. "We are!" Rang across the room echoing for what seemed days.

stan climbed top the Puma's head "jewel!" he called. but she seemed to be unconsicous, or dead. but he refused to think about his long time friend, and biggest flirt, dead. her golden pigtails flopped limply in the breeze as stan climbed down to sleep on the puma's back. he jumped up suddenly. he couldn't just sleep, he had to watch out for jewel, or she could be puma food! dead or not, they would eat any hamham they got.

the rescue team of hamtaro, boss, sandy (who insisted on finding her friend and brother) and maxwell (who insisted on keeping sandy safe)

Author's note: Gawsh! this is turning out to be more of a adventure story than a fluffy romance story, but of course I have to kill someone here... hmmmm... who shall it be...

they set off, hearing bracken crunching in the distance, they changed course for that sound. turns out, a puma was swatting at a butterfly, and mewling. "Why! It's the size of a normal cat! maxwell, you told us it was 10 times bigger!" hamtaro exclaimed "A puma kitten, if you remember, is approximatly the size of the domestic feline." came his reply.

a huge rumble started, shaking the ground. a huge version of the kitten they saw before them ran twords them, holding a hamster in it's mouth, it brought the food into the cave, along with the kitten. but the rescue team caught a glimpse of the rarest side of stan ever, his eyes were blazing with rage, and flashing between red and his normal black, while tears formed, sending shimmers in to the air. his rage threw the other hamhams onto the ground. sandy said she had never seen matchmaker get this out of wack.

stan held on to the fur of the puma. it stopped... everything just halted. he was-

_  
Yes, I have to do a cliffhanger X3 this is so fun! 


	5. Death of a soldier

-frozen. the puma wasted no time throwing him onto the wall harshly. it had known he was there, and pertended to not notice him, but two meals were much better than one for her kitten. Jewel's eyes snapped open at stan's squeak as he hit the wall, it was sickening. "Stan? stan? STAN!" the puma dropped her down and stalked off to find it's own food while It's kitten ate these two. Jewel ran over to stan.

He was bruised pretty badly, and his cuts (Yes cuts, remember, he got them in Chapter 3:Matchmaker gone wrong)  
were bleeding again. she took shed fur of the big cat, and laid it over him, the cat wouldn't see him now. she then went outside. "Pssst! Jewel, over here" she looked over to find boss and sandy calling her. she came over crying "what's like, up?" sandy whispered "your brother... he's... come and see him..." the 5 hamhams ran to the pile of fur, it was brushed off and a sleeping injured stan was revealed.

poor stan, he had dreams of Jewel dead in many diffrent ways. he had tried to save her in each one, but died himself, and then had to watch her die. he woke up to the 5 hamhams, busy at work tending to him "Back to sleep bro, you like, need to sleep..." sandy murmered "sis, never thought i'd say this, but thanks..." he said. jewel pressed a finger to his mouth "try not to speak, you have lots of bruises on your mouth... I'm so sorry, the real reason this happend... was m-" "no, jewel. it was me for playing matchmaker..." sandy said. "us too..." boss, hamtaro, and maxwell all said sadly.

"I was right." stan pushed the finger away as he spoke. "about what?" the hamhams said in unison. "About us" he pointed to himself, and then to jewel "being more than friends" "of course we are! we are the bestest best of all best best friends!" Jewel said happily, he was okay now, and it didn't matter if he loved her or not, she wanted him safe, and happy, if that was with pashmina, then that was okay too. "no, I like you" he said. Jewel couldn't belive it...

Authors note: Okay, still have someone specific to kill...

somewhere (over the rainbow?) far far away (Starwars?) the puma killed a deer (I killed somone now, you happy?)for her supper.

stan was transported back to the clubhouse, by 4 triumphant hamhams, and one dazed Jewel. stan came up to her "you said some pretty weird stuff while you were sleeping." He said to her "Like what?" "you loved me, okay if happy stan wi phashmin. and a couple of other weird sentences." "oh.." "well?" "well what?" "do you still like me now?" "I D-

_  
Cliffhanging you is funner than ever!


	6. my happy ending

-on't." "wh- what? ya' said you did before..." "I have my eye on a hamham who, looks kinda like me, he's funny, smart, cute, brave, a hothead, and a flirt, And I know he likes me. I don't like him, I love him." he took all this info in, and then asked "Who is it?" and she lept to him, landing in his paws "You." she whispered. he smiled "I knew it" all the other hamhams saw this, and gave eachother high-5s on a job very well done.

Sandy helped the two along, they eventully got married, and lived for a long while together after Jewel's owner gave her away, she was later seen curled up by stan sleeping with him, and she lives with him to this very day. 


End file.
